The NEW Adventures of Parappa the Rapper
|starring = Parappa Rappa|origin = Japan United States|language = Japanese or English|seasons = 1|episodes = 52|time = 30 minutes|companies = J.C. Staff Production I.G Aniplex|channel = Fuji TV(Japan) The Steamed Clams Channel|run = May 2018- Present}} is an animated series based of the video game series "Parappa the Rapper" and the 2001 anime adaptaion of the same name. Synopsis The series follows Parappa Rappa, a dog who enjoys music and dancing, along with his friends PJ Berri, Matt Major, Katy Kat, Paula Fox, his younger sister Pinto, and the girl of his dreams Sunny Funny. They go on misadventures and sometimes cross paths with Gaster and Groober, a villainous duo who cause all sorts of mischief. Lammy and Rammy join as characters in the second season. Characters *'Parappa Rappa' is an optimistic and friendly dog who loves music, dancing, and being with his friends. *'Sunny Funny' is one of Parappa's friends and the girl that Parappa is in love with. *'Katy Kat' is a friend of Parappa. *'PJ Berri' is Parappa's stoic close friend. *'Matt Major' is Parappa and PJ Berri's closest friend. He is also the best character. *'Paula Fox' is Katy and Sunny's best friend. *'Pinto Rappa' is Parappa's little sister. She is the best character and better than Matt. *'Lammy' is the lead guitarist of Katy's band Milkcan. She debuts in the season 2 premiere along with Rammy. *'Chop Chop Master Onion' is a karate master who is a good friend of Parappa. *'Gaster' is a bad guy and the main antagonist of the anime. *'Groober' is Gaster's sidekick. *'Rammy' is Lammy's dark conterpart. She tags along with Gaster and Groober season 2 onwords. *'Turbo Matt', also known as T.Matt is Matt's evil alter ego. He debuted in season 1 as a recurring villain. *'Papa Parappa' is the father of Parappa and Pinto. *'Boxy Boy' is one of Lorx Box's bots. *'Uee' is a creature that lives in Pinto's lunch box. Cast English Dub *Jaleel White as Parappa Rappa *Liliana Mumy as Sunny Funny *Scott McCord as PJ Berri *Janice Kawaye as Katy Kat *Skyler Gisondo as Matt Major/Turbo Matt *Olivia d'Abo as Paula Fox *Kaitlyn Maher as Pinto Rappa *Sara Ramirez as Lammy Lamb *Eric Bauza as Gaster *Tom Kenny as Groober *Grey DeLisle as Rammy Original Japanese version * Miyu Irino as Parappa Rappa * Mika Kanai as Sunny Funny * Masami Kikuchi as PJ Berri * Aya Hirano as Katy Kat * Kenichi Suzumura as Matt Major * Akiko Kobayahi as Paula Fox * Mana Ashida as Pinto Rappa * Yuki Kaida as Lammy Lamb * Ryo Naito as Gaster * Akio Suyama as Groober * Rumi Shishido as Rammy * Jun Fukuyama as Turbo Matt Episodes Season 1 #'"Let Our Adventures Continue!(Pilot)"' : Parappa and his friends are BACK and better than ever! They try to host a party, but their plans are ruinied due to Gaster's meddling. #'"Truth or Dare: Parappa Style"': Parappa and the gang play truth or dare, but it goes downhill when everyone starts picking dare. #'"Let's Make a Movie!"': The girls try to make a movie, but they unknowingly cast Gaster in it. #'"/Parappa's Sick Day/"': Parappa is sick, but he denies it to everyone. As he starts to get worst, the gang must try and get him back to normal health, but Gaster tries to stop them. #'"/My Fair Pinto/"': When Parappa and the gang plays hide-and-seek, Gaster ruins it by nearly killing Pinto. #'"Oh My Sister, Where Art Thou?"': Pinto get's brainwashed by Gaster and he takes her away. Can Parappa and the gang find her? #'"The Camping Episode": Parappa, Pinto and the Gang go camping. #'"Troublesome Twins"': Two chameleon twins named Dash and Grasp start causing trouble all around Parappa Town. But when they trap Pinto in a ballon, she and the twins are in some hot water. #'"Polar Opposites"': When Parappa and the gang catch Flippy Floppy Syndrome, they start acting as the opposites of their personalites, and it's up to Pinto to find a cure. #'"Let's Get Them Together!"': After Matt starts to show his feelings for Paula, the gang tries to get the two to date. But things go downhill after the two get into an arguement. #'"Dance a Go-Go"': Parappa and a gang join a dance competition. Unfortanitly for our heroes, a competer tries to screw all of them up so they can win, but things go to far when they cause Pinto and Sunny to bump into eachother and hurt themeselves #'"Halloween Hijinks"': It's Halloween! The gang go trick-or-treating, but they get rapped into a haunted house after they mistake it for a regular house. The first Halloween special of the series. #'"One Flu Over Parappa Town"': When the flu hits Parappa Town, only Parappa and the gang are not sick. Can they escape their town before they get the flu as well? The second Halloween special of the series. #'"Neat Freak"': It's spring cleaning time, and Katy is determined to make Parappa Town cleaner than ever. #'"/Six Friends, One Beer/"': Parappa and the gang (Minus Pinto) get drunk. This episode is the ONLY episode that has been banned, due to its use of alcohol. #'"Dog Daze"': When a new type of dog treats come into Parappa Town, all most of the dogs in Parappa go CRAZY for them, including Parappa and Matt. But, when the rest of the gang discover that they brainwash the dogs, they must save them all- before it's to late! #'"Stranger Danger!"': The gang make a PSA about stranger danger, which is poorly made. #'"Dog Napped!"': Matt and Pinto get captured by Gaster. Can Parappa and the gang save them? #'"Paula with Amnesia"': Paula gets a huge case of amnesia and join the bad guys, so the others have to find a way to get her memory back. #'"Ice Ice, Baby"': The boys make a cover of "Ice Ice, Baby". Calamity ensues. #'"Case of the Missing Jewel"': A famous Jewel has gone missing from the Parappa Town museum, and Parappa and the gang have gone full on detective to find it. #'"Flood of the Century"': A flood hits Parappa Town hard. Can the gang survive this terrible storm, or perish trying? #'"A Merry Parappa Town Christmas"': As the entirety of Parappa Town celebrate Christmas, Gaster tries to destroy the holiday spirit. #'“Who Knew Your Friend Had an Evil Side?”': After a crummy day, Matt ends up unleashping his alter ego, Turbo Matt. Can the gang stop T.Matt and get their friend back to normal? #'"Parappa Town Tales"': The Gang make their own version of fairy tales. #'"What's Under the Hat?"': We finally find out what's under Parappa's hat. Season finale! Season 2 # "Enter: Lammy!": Katy's good friend Lammy joins the gang as a main character. # "Parappatines Day": Obligatory Valentine’s Day episode that has 2 major plots: Parappa and Gaster team up to get their girls to go on a date with them, and Katy finding out she’s a lesbian and admits her love to Lammy. DVDs * The NEW Adventures of Parappa the Rapper: The Complete First Season * The NEW Adventures of Parappa the Rapper: The Complete Second Season * The NEW Adventures of Parappa the Rapper: The Complete Series Category:Random-ness Media Category:Parappa the Rapper Category:TV Shows Category:Shows Category:Pages by Tornadospeed Category:The NEW Adventures of Parappa the Rapper Category:Sorenrulescool5's things Category:Random-ness Wiki Shows